


【唐荷/铁虫RPS】Into You (ABO设定/pwp/真人RPS CP)

by Yanmila522



Series: ABO真人RPS [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Iron Man (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) RPF
Genre: Alpha Robert Downey JR., Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, In-Universe RPF, M/M, Omega Tom Holland, PWP, Parallel Universes, Porn With Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), RPS - Freeform, Robert Downey JR. Unmarried
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: Tom Holland从来都不知道自己可以如此靠近Robert Downey JR.





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源自于Tom Holland在Homecoming宣传期时被问及Robert Downey JR.身上是什么味道
> 
> 关键字：现实向，两人皆为单身，ABO，真人RPS CP，有隐提及其他真人CP，私设公众人物都可以不公开自己的第二性别

(上)

曾经有个著名的调香师说过，普遍来说Alpha的信息素闻起来通常都偏向于刺鼻且呛得味道，Omega的信息素闻起来都偏向于甜得发腻的味道，而Beta虽然他们都嗅不着信息素的味道，但身体还是会有一股偏清淡的信息素味。  
  
不过这以上的结论都只限于多数的人而已，因为凡事总是有例外的。

-

在漫威的美国队长2之内战的拍摄片场里的某一条走廊上，那里的空气早已被两股不同性别的信息素给充满着。  
  
一个是属于Alpha的鲜花小雏菊味，一个是属于Omega的牛奶味。  
  
清淡的小雏菊香味不停侵略着Omega的鼻子以及理智，发情的Omega几乎感觉自己快要被这股属于Alpha特殊的信息素给逼疯了。  
  
在这一片凌乱的思绪，分化后立刻迎来了第一个发情期的Omega好不容易抓着那么一丝想法——————Robert...是你吗...  
  
(一个小时前)  
Tom Holland从未想过自己可以如此接近他。  
  
就算现在的他们其实都在一边休息一起看着别人正在补拍一些戏份的部分，他也依然感觉这好不真实。  
  
Tom忍不住往他坐着的位子的方向看去，他的目光先是越过了正在小声愉快聊天的Chris Evans与Sebastian Stan，最后视线再停留在那个坐着在椅子上一直翘起二郎腿，一只手很不空闲的握着塑料杯，嘴巴正忙碌地在吮吸着杯子内的咖啡的男人。  
  
不知道是不是感觉到一道炽热的目光，原本在认真看着别人拍摄着打斗场面的深褐色短发男人突然往Tom的坐着这个位子的方向看过来，吓得Tom立刻把头转向眼前正上演着一场激烈的打斗戏，努力装着自己正揣摩着别人的演技。  
  
“Tom，你的脸有点红，没事吧？”原本应该在和Sebastian聊天的Chris突然拍了拍Tom的肩膀关心地问道。  
  
Tom是有一下子被Chris这个动作给吓了一跳，很快就把头再次转了过去，便见着关心他的除了Chris还有与Chris一同停下聊天的Sebastian，Tom顿时心里莫名心虚。  
  
“没什么，就只是感觉这套战服有点热。”Tom说完很特地用手擦了一下额间上的汗水，试图让这说法变得真实一些，Chris和Sebastian几乎都没有多加怀疑，反而还点头表示赞同Tom的话，因为他们现在穿着的这套战服也是挺热。  
  
“Holland，请你准备一下，多15分钟就轮到你了。”导演助理突然出现在他们面前，他对Tom说了这句话后转头就走向那个深褐色短发的男人，也就是Robert Downey JR.的面前。  
  
难道等一下是拍他和Robert的戏份？  
  
“Tom，你的脸怎么有些红？”为Tom补妆的化妆师有些不高兴地拿着粉扑轻轻在Tom微红的脸颊上拍了好几下后，才满意地让Tom离开。  
  
准备好的Tom再次回到演员休息区，看着工作人员搬动道具，他决定等一会再走过去等一会拍摄的场，然后站着在原地做着一些普通的手部伸展运动。  
  
突然一股淡淡的小雏菊的鲜花香味扑鼻而来，还没来得及反应为何片场内为何出现花香味的Tom Holland顿时被一个温热的手掌拍在他的右肩上，Tom这次并没有被吓着而是往右手边看去，Robert Downey JR.竟然站在他的身边了，“Hey，Kid，你今天状态很不错嘛..今天的表现得很不错。”  
  
听到自己最喜欢的人对于他的称赞，Tom瞬间将刚心里存在一丁点的小抱怨这不通风的蜘蛛侠战衣给抛向后脑。  
  
“噢！Robert...你说真的吗？”Tom难以置信地睁大眼睛，Robert则笑了笑地拍了拍Tom的肩上。  
  
“当然是真的，Tom明晚...”还没等Robert说完，Robert的话就被开着喇叭喊话的导演助理给覆盖了，Robert无奈地耸肩地揉过Tom的肩膀说道：“看来工作又要开始了，下一个休息的时候，我们再聊。”这是他们还没补拍前，Tom还处于清醒状态的时候，Robert对他说的最后一句话。  
  
继续进行补拍细节工作的那前20分钟的时候其实是没有什么的，每个演员们都在为他们饰演的角色而努力扮演，整个拍摄工作都顺利到几乎全部可以一次通过。  
  
大部分的工作人员以为今天或许是个不必半夜加班拍摄的一天，但万万没有想到最后会出现了一个重大的变数...  
  
没人闻到空气中飘散着一股Omega的味道，因为在场的工作人员都是一名嗅不到信息素的Beta。  
  
可身为一名拥有灵敏的鼻子的男性Alpha的Robert却闻到空气中正飘散着一股属于Omega甜蜜的信息素，而且还是那种属于发情期前奏的Omega信息素味。  
  
Robert知道这里是不应该会出现一名即将发情的Omega的，假如有Omega的工作人员，那些Omega几乎都会为了避免影响拍摄进度而选择打抑制剂来渡过发情期。  
  
更何况现在医学的科技的进步抑制剂已经可以非常有效控制发情且能不损害健康之下，在政府也没有禁止销售抑制剂的情况下，各大医院至小型药剂行都有出售抑制剂，所以还会哪个成熟的Omega还会片场内发情？  
  
除非他或她是一名不知道自己不是Beta而是一名迟分化的Omega孩子...  
  
这时，脑海内浮现出最有可能未分化的孩子的名字，Robert惊觉地立刻顺着味道的来源寻找那名即将发情的Omega，只见正在进行着分化的Tom已经跌坐在地面上，满脸通红地像是个熟透的红苹果一样甜美无比，而他原本喝着的矿泉水与蜘蛛侠的红色脸套被迫远离主人温暖的手掌心，撒落在Tom的脚边。  
  
Robert见到这个情况他的心顿时凉了一半。  
  
TBC


	2. 中

 

 

 

 

 

(中)

 

Robert不知道这样做是否正确的，或许他应该直接叫那些Beta医疗组人员过来直接让他们带走现在正在他怀中的这名准Omega，而不是抱着他一起快速前进到隔离室的路上。

让附近的空气飘散着香甜的信息素的Tom折磨着自己那仅存的意志。

 

 

在五分钟前，发现Tom正处于在分化阶段的Robert并没有像是在场的工作人员那样，对件突如其来的事愣神一样地只会站着在原地，而是瞬间反应过来的跑到Tom的面前。

在众目睽睽下，将分化中的Omega给抱起来。

他大声呼唤着不知为何还没过来帮忙的医疗组人员，便带着那名正在进行分化中的准Omega转身离开了拍摄场地，消失在走廊的拐角处。

 

而现在怀里的准Omega已经很快就不再是一名准Omega了，因为Robert已经嗅到Omega的腺体正在释放出一股与刚刚香甜的信息素稍微不一样同的信息素。

闻起来依然香甜迷人，却也带着另外一股淡淡的香气。

 

这个味道熟悉，所以Tom的信息素是牛奶味的？

牛奶味...

猛然，Robert想起来这股熟悉的牛奶味曾经在哪里闻过。

不就是他晚上睡前时，Robert偶尔会来一杯帮助睡眠的热牛奶吗？

他一直有订购这款让人送来的牛奶，它是绝对与平常超市里买到的牛奶味道与口感不同，而Tom的信息素竟然是他喜欢的那款牛奶，会飘着香浓可口的奶香味的牛奶。

 

这让Robert感到很惊喜，然后他便觉得牛奶的信息素其实很适合Tom。

他也不是很明白为什么，不过这肯定无关与他是个19岁的少年什么的。

他只是那种打从心底觉得它很适合Tom，就如Peter Parker这个角色很适合Tom一样。

 

“哒哒哒...”空荡的走廊依然回响着属于Robert快速行走的脚步声，还有偏远一点的脚步声则是属于那些跟过来的Beta医疗组的人。

 

听到Beta偏远的脚步声，Robert侥幸自己是一名Alpha，可以抱着Tom Holland这个成年了的青年到现在依然不觉得怎么累。

如果他是Beta，以他现在这个年龄早已累得要人一起把Tom带去隔离室，而不是像现在这样自己可以抱着他走。

不过Robert也没能侥幸多久，他就会很快对于自己拥有着灵敏的鼻子的从侥幸变成他的困扰，因为没有发出脚步声却也在这条走廊上的Omega却这个时候释放出来信息素渐渐变了味。

像是加了许多蜜糖或是枫糖的牛奶一样甜得发腻，但却又不会让Alpha感到腻的甜味。

这是发情期的前奏。

 

这意味着，或许多一会，Omega的腺体就会释放出更多诱人的信息素将整条走廊给灌满，而里面还会有着充满了性暗示的信息素，它们就负责去勾引着在场的或是路过的Alpha，告诉他们这里有个未标记还正在发情的Omega，好让那些Alpha可以来与Omega一同坠入火辣的性事。

 

这也导致也是Alpha的Robert在开始嗅到Omega奶味信息素变得更加浓郁时，他几乎是咬牙切齿地尽量让自己能在这种诱惑中加快速地继续向前迈进，心里默默决定等着事情完了后，他一定要投诉隔离室为何距离拍摄现场如此远？！

当然这已经是后话了。

 

“Tom乖...别乱动...”Robert没有停下脚步看了一下怀里开始微微乱动的Omega，只是安抚性地摸了摸男孩深棕色的头发。

可因为发情期导致Tom已经按耐不住不足身体那股莫名潮热，从微微乱动升级到不老实地导致摸上Alpha的身体。

一时他摸到了Robert的后背，一时将手搭上了在Robert的肩上，但这些行为依然满足不了他心里存在着对Alpha有着任何关于那些蠢蠢欲动的欲望。

就在Robert以为没有再对他动手动脚的Tom终于可以暂时消停，突然Tom就伸手抱上Robert的后颈。

 

没有预料到Tom会搭上他的后颈的Robert完全有些反应不过来，因为后颈的后面正是那个释放信息素的腺体，，这个地方对于每个性别的而言都是最敏感的部分之一。

当Alpha腺体就这样突然被Omega温热的手掌给覆盖着，Robert全身顿时抖了一下，顺带抖出不少他刚刚强忍着不让释放出来的鲜花小雏菊味信息素。

终于嗅到Alpha信息素的Omega，满足地将毛茸茸深棕色的小脑袋轻轻蹭了一会Robert的脖子，才安份地靠着在Robert的胸膛前。

看了一眼终于老老实实在他怀里安份下来的Omega，Robert露出了无奈的笑容，然后便继续忍受着Tom浑身散发着那股香甜诱人的Omega信息素以及被Tom的触碰下而勃起的小兄弟继续赶路。

 

在Robert隐隐约约摸到Tom那因为发情而流出水来为xing事做准备的后穴将附近的布料弄湿得仿佛要泄出来了，他们终于到达了隔离室。

Robert将Tom小心翼翼地放在床上后，在隔离室的门前转过身看了一眼已经正在为Tom开始做身体检查的Beta医疗队们，便离开了那间已经充满性暗示味道的房间。

 

Robert再次回到了刚刚那条宽敞的走廊，走廊的空气中残留的Omega信息素与他的信息素已经被流动的空气冲淡了。Robert摸了一把仿佛刚刚与敌人大战一场而感到疲惫的脸庞，靠着刷上米白色墙壁的走廊闭目养神一下。

当他再次睁开双眼时，他低下了头，看了看自己胯下那个明显凸起的东西后，顿时Robert无奈地笑了。

 

果然，Tom对自己的影响力真的很大，大得可以让他难以控制自己的欲望。要不是他的克制能力比大部分的Alpha强，他肯定早已失控地把人给往死里操，将这位第一次发情的Omega给占为己有。

毕竟Tom Holland是第一个与他没有血缘关系却让他如此在乎的人，更是他喜欢的人。

对，他喜欢Tom Holland，就是那种字面上的意思。

他是在前段日子，单独Tom相处和与一起拍摄美国队长3的时候，察觉到他对这个活泼有自信的英国演员的感情。

当然，这并非是当时候他第一次见面看见这孩子竟然将他的替身误以为是他而紧张地在握手那可爱模样然后一见钟情的，它只是其中一个让这段感情继续发酵的部分。

 

或许它的出现是从两年前，他在某部电影注意到这名未成年的英国演员。

或许也有可能是从看过的一些关于Tom的采访而开始。

但也有可能是他的每个瞬间的累计，让这段感情悄悄发酵成形，只是在等发现他对Tom的感觉罢了。

 

可知道了又怎样，他已是个50岁的老男人，他不能指望这个青年会喜欢一个老他那么多岁的男人，就算他看到Tom棕色的眼眸经常对他释放那崇拜他的眼神，但Tom只是当他是个导师。

所以不论Tom是个能标记的Omega，或是只能临时标记的Beta或是Alpha，他都不能那么自私将人给占有去，Tom不会喜欢的。

 

所以，就让医疗组的人为他打上一支特殊性针对分化后的第一次发情的抑制剂，在肯定他的情况他就会回去片场继续拍摄。如果他清醒了，想要回家他会帮他请假，如果想要继续拍摄的话就让他多一会再回到拍摄现场。

这样就是对Tom最好的做法了。

 

“咔哒！”此时一阵开门声从前方响起，Robert抬起头来只听到一名女Beta医疗组成员走出来如此说道，“Mr Downey，请你进来一会。”

 

TBC

 


End file.
